1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to wearable devices, and in particular, those capable of wireless communication, “cloud” access, local and remote storage, media playing, application processing, and user configurability.
2. Related Technology
Due in part to their mobile nature, handheld electronic devices are often provided with long-range or short-range wireless communications capabilities. Furthermore, to satisfy consumer demand for small-form factor wireless devices, manufacturers are continually striving to reduce the size and complexity of such devices, while frequently also providing greater functionality.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.